


Parkner Prompts and Titles

by Pans_Without_A_Plan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Not A Fanfiction, Parley, Title ideas, parkner, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pans_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Pans_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Hello !turns out I don't have any fanfiction on my laptop leftthis isn't a fanfiction it's just Titles and Prompts :)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Parkner Prompts and Titles

Hey Ya'll when I was looking for names for my Parkner Fanfiction I found [This](https://blog.reedsy.com/book-title-generator/romance/) so here are some of my faves and prompts

that I think would go with them:

Mister Silver Fox (idk it just sounds nice)

Roses and Flame (harley is the flame and Peter gives him a rose)

A Matter of Knife and Debt (kidnapping)

Tennessee Born (the original was called Texas Born)

How to wed a Rascal (they're both rascals, let's be real)

Burnt Skies (Watching the sunset together)

Paradise bound (holiday together)

Three jump cowboy (Harley is the cowboy _obviously_ )

Dark good looks (Harley has a dark past)

Trapped in Heaven (Angels and demons AU)

The accidental prince (Royalty AU)

Rules of roses (valentines day)

All my stars (watching the stars together & love confession)

Touch of Cinnamon (Coffee Shop AU)

Hot Young Stud (Peter finds Harley Singing in a bar)

Bottoms up (drunk confession not smut)

Falling, fallen (requited love, but they're both idiots)

Male delivery (this made me crack up)

Sugar and Spice (Peter is sugar, Harley is spice)

**Author's Note:**

> See ya in the next one  
> If you have prompts/ideas you want me to write leave them below :) :P
> 
> Join The Parkner/Parley Discord  
> https://discord.gg/nFMQFmD  
> DM me on insta  
> https://www.instagram.com/_pans_without_a_plan_/  
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/QweenOfShipping


End file.
